El Beso
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH HxL - Un guardian de Lorien hace su confesión de amor a un elfo de Mirkwood. One shot


**Título: **El beso

**Clasificación**: AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar.

**Advertencia**: Un sólo capítulo. Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

Había querido tanto morir, había tratado de alcanzar las estrellas y perderse en ellas para siempre, dejarse hundir por el dolor del corazón, el guerrero no podía sucumbir ante la flecha o espada, pero el elfo se desmoronaba poco a poco al sentirse o correspondido. El amor no había llegado, al menos no de la forma que le hubiera gustado, cuando le encontró sus esperanzas se acabaron, cuando tuvo la fuerza para confesar sus sentimientos ya era demasiado tarde.

Recordaba como había sido su primera vez, como le había besado esa noche en Lorien, al confesarle con ese gesto que le amaba. Había llegado la comunidad, él mismo se había topado con el grupo dirigido por el mortal criado entre elfos. ¡Ah! Cuanto se alegraba de verle de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo de pensar en él, de conocerle en Mirkwood, de reflexionar sobre su amistad, de lo que dentro de él se había desembocado al grado de no poder ya contenerse; era necesario declarar sus sentimientos.

Legolas llegaba para pasar algunos días de descanso. No era el momento más oportuno, no era tiempo de declaraciones, pero si Legolas estaba en esa cruzada, bien podía morir en cualquier instante y siempre se arrepentiría, no habría más tiempo, no habría mas oportunidad, sino era ese día podía no llegar nunca. Quería saber si habría esperanza por que luchar, si había un rayo de amor que pudiera enseñarle el camino a su corazón. Los pueblos tan distintos, las distancias tan grandes, pero por él estaba dispuesto a dejar su amado Lorien, por él estaba dispuesto a iniciar su vida otra vez, por él estaría dispuesto a todo, incluso a dejar a su familia para iniciar una nueva.

Haldir sabía que no podía ofrecerle mucho, no tenía entre sus posesiones grandes tierras, no había telas de seda en sus pertenencias, nada de sábanas satinadas, ningún exquisito perfume para acompañar su baño. Todo lo que poseía eran los recorridos por Lorien, tan suyo como de los demás. Un Flet compartido con sus hermanos, grande y sencillo, construido por los tres hermanos poco después de perder a sus padres. Y su cuerpo era aseado no con aguas con aroma a rosas, sino con las brillantes aguas que cruzaban Lorien, sin mas perfume que el que la naturaleza le brindaba. Haldir no tenía nada, mas que su corazón para ofrecerle, pero si aceptaba sería todo suyo.

- Haldir, querido amigo – exclamó Legolas llegando al lugar acordado – Nos has hecho pasar apuros para tener acceso a Lothlorien, ¿acaso no quieres que conozca las maravillas de este país?

- Nada de eso, Legolas, al contrario, yo mismo te retendría para tener el placer de tu grata compañía – contestó Haldir estrechándole entre sus brazos, tratando de no ser demasiado entusiasta ni parecer ansioso.

- La llegada del grupo aquí no ha sido por voluntad nuestra, necesitamos consejo y reposo, Aragorn ha tomado el mando y no nos queda mas que apoyarle. A pesar de ser un hombre valiente, no lleva en sus venas la sabiduría de Gandalf.

- Es difícil creer que un mortal pueda estar al frente de esta empresa, pero por lo que he escuchado de él, es tan confiable y capaz como cualquiera de los elfos, espero y su corazón también lo sea.

- No lo dudes, Aragorn es... Todo lo que se podría esperar de un rey...

Haldir torció su sonrisa ligeramente, rara vez sonreía y esta vez no era totalmente de felicidad ni de extrañeza. Legolas conocía pocos mortales, ¿como es que en tan poco tiempo ya podía confiar en él?

- Querido Legolas, creo que el mortal te está inspirando confianza.

- Lord Elrond no lo hubiera dejado integrar la compañía si no fuera de absoluta confianza, ¡ah! Si lo conocieras Haldir, tiene el corazón de un elfo en cuerpo de humano.

- Es difícil creerlo, pero si tal lo dices…

- Te aseguro que puedo confiar completamente mi vida en sus manos, sin temor a equivocarme, creo que es el que redimirá los errores de su sangre.

- Eso espero, por que todo Arda depende que se venza al Señor Oscuro. – declaró Haldir indiferente a las palabras de su amigo.

No era que Haldir no le interesara el destino de Tierra Media, no era que desconfiara de la fuerza de voluntad que unos medianos podían ofrecer, el miedo que sentía en ese momento, era por su corazón, temblaba y sentía frío muy dentro de su pecho.

La mirada de Legolas se desvío un poco, y es que habían empezado a caminar, la noche era oscura pero al cobijo de las estrellas, de la luz natural de Lorien, no había que temer. Uno al lado del otro, separados por unos centímetros comenzaron a hablar, tanto de los Hobbits valerosos como del enano en tierra de elfos, pero siempre regresaban al mortal hijo de elfos.

Haldir sonreía, y escuchaba complacido la melodiosa voz de Legolas, sus preocupaciones y angustias, sus esperanzas en el mañana, en la confianza que cada uno tenía en el mediano portador del anillo. Así pasaron la primera noche, caminando, deteniéndose alguna vez para refrescarse los pies en las aguas de Nimrodel, para admirar el techo oscuro iluminado con exquisitez. Se despidieron a los primeros albores del día, Haldir regresaba a sus obligaciones, Legolas con su grupo, para acompañarlos en la primera comida del día.

El siguiente día, los hermanos de Haldir, Legolas y el enano dieron un paseo, no pudo menos que asentir el hijo de Gloin al afirmar que su vista se deleitaba con todas las maravillas que encontraba en los bosques dorados.

La ultima noche, se reunieron Haldir y Legolas, sin la compañía de hermanos ni amigos. Ya no caminaron, se detuvieron en plena madrugada para perderse unos momentos en la luz de Isilme. Legolas sonreía al observarla, perdido entre sus sueños, en sus anhelos, en el sentimiento tan hermoso que poco a poco se despertaba en él, ya era tan grande, que deseaba que todos lo supieran, pero aun no era el tiempo, y tal vez nunca lo habría, su gozo hoy sería tristeza mañana. Haldir le observó de cuando en cuando, deseando decirle, confesarle el amor que sentía por él, no amor de amigo ni de hermano, de cariñoso amante deseoso de compartir sus caricias.

- Quien nos observara en este momento, pensaría que pedimos a la luna, por nuestro ser amado.

Legolas suspiro en silencio y bajo la cabeza sonriendo.

- Pudiera ser amigo mío.

- En serio, Legolas ¿podías estar pensado tú en dar tu corazón al fin?

- ¿Al fin? – preguntó Legolas sorprendido - ¿Es que soy tan... mezquino con mis sentimientos, acaso no demuestro mi amor a mis seres queridos?

- Tu familia si, pero no me refiero a ellos, si no a un amor de amante. Al menos no sé de nadie que goce de tus atenciones, Legolas...

- ¿cómo puedes decir eso, si sabes que a mis amigos los quiero y defiendo como a mi misma familia? ¿No eres entonces mi mejor amigo?

- Siempre, pero, creo que lo que sientes no es amor de amigo, ¿me equivoco? ¿Acaso tu corazón ya esta ocupado?

- Bueno, pues... yo...

El corazón de Haldir casi se paralizo, se detuvo por un momento, pero se obligó a respirar.

- Tal vez, tal vez ya hemos cambiado, Legolas.

- Sí... tal vez... y es sorprendente averiguar que lo que tanto soñamos de niños, no es necesariamente la realidad de hoy.

- La sombra del Oscuro nos empaña las ilusiones de la infancia.

- Sauron no tiene nada que ver en esto, con o sin él, no dejaría de sentir lo mismo, además, siempre supuse que sería una doncella quien llevaría mi corazón entre sus manos.

- ¿Y... y no es así? – frunció el ceño el Galadrim

- No… No es una dama, y es lo mas curiosos… pero puedo confesártelo amigo, nunca creí sentir lo que ahora siento.

Haldir se puso nervioso, no lo demostraba, pero sentía que el estómago se le encogía, casi haciéndole encorvarse, pero se mantuvo, tanto rogaba por escuchar su nombre en sus labios, tanto esperaba sentirlos rozarse con los suyos.

- Creo que hasta nuestra adultez, sabemos verdaderamente quienes somos, y el por qué de nuestra presencia en este mundo. – dijo Haldir rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Pero no tengo esperanza, aun así me contento en esperar la felicidad de mi amado...

- Alimentas mi curiosidad amigo mío, me angustia pensar que algún elfo no vea todo lo que puedes ofrecer, ¿Quién podría ser tan ciego para no aceptar tu amor?... ¿Acaso lo conozco querido amigo?

Legolas levantó la cabeza y ambos uno frente al otro estudiaban sus miradas.

- Sí... Haldir... Pero quisiera saber si él...

- Legolas...

Un suspiro del joven príncipe, apartándose unos pasos adelante del Galadrim.

- Es que no tengo esperanzas, él… ya tiene a alguien…

- Legolas, ¡no podrás decirme que ya está casado! – exclamó Haldir quedando detrás de Legolas

- No, él no está casado… aun… pero ella… y él… Él siempre…

Entonces Legolas no estaba hablando de él, entonces Legolas ya tenía a alguien mas, pero no, no podía dejar que Legolas lo dijera, no podía esperar nada mas, si su nombre no salía de sus labios, vagaría eternamente bajo los rayos de Anar lamentando su suerte.

- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno, acaso no merezco su amor...?

- Legolas...

El príncipe se vio rodeado por los brazos del Galadrim, quien le reconfortaba. Legolas se sintió tranquilo, aquél cuerpo era cálido y transmitía seguridad. Conocía a Haldir desde aquella vez que la Dama envío un mensaje a su padre a través del Galadrim, desde entonces habían sido amigos y compartido días interminables de prácticas de tiro.

- Legolas... yo...

- Haldir, reconozco que eres un buen amigo… ¡Cuánto te extrañaba! No sabía con quien hablar y apenas el decirte algunas pocas palabras me reconfortan… siempre me das tu apoyo, siempre…

Legolas le abrazo fuertemente, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del Galadrim, respirando la esencia natural del elfo. Y es que durante tanto tiempo, no habían hablado, no habían compartido sus nuevas experiencias, su amistad había sobrevivido gracias a mensajes, cartas y breves encuentros entre temporadas de verano.

Y ahora, por un capricho del destino, por la fatalidad de perder a su guía, se encontraban reunidos nuevamente. Legolas tenía tanto que decir, tanto que contar, pero su secreto, tal vez avergonzaría al Galadrim, ¿amar a un varón? Era natural entre los elfos y aceptado, que no tenían prejuicios mientras se tratara de un sentimiento puro y verdadero, pero ¿amara a un mortal? Bien conocía la respuesta, Legolas no era medio elfo para tener la libertad de elegir su destino, Legolas no era Arwen y era lo que mas le dolía, no tanto no ser la dama elfa mas hermosa, no tanto ser la hija de Lord Elrond, lo que dolía era no tener el amor del mortal.

- Yo también te extrañaba, Legolas... – confesó Haldir abrazando a su amigo y plantando un delicado beso en su cabello, casi imperceptible. – No sabes cuanto...

Ambos, perdidos entre sus ilusiones, sus proyectos y confesiones, no se dieron cuenta de los ojos celosos del color de plata observándoles entre los árboles.

Haldir hundió sus manos en los cabellos dorados de Legolas, echándoles hacia atrás, liberándose levemente del abrazo de Legolas, quería observarle, mirarle a los ojos para confesarle su amor, para besarle por primera vez si es que antes no sentía el calor de su puño golpeando su rostro en vez de acariciarlo.

- Legolas... Hace tanto tiempo, cuando yo te conocí...

- ¿Sí?

La cabeza de Legolas reposaba entre las manos de Haldir que le sostenían por las mejillas, para tener toda su atención y olvidarse por completo del mundo que los rodeaba. El corazón de ambos palpitaba, a la par de un tercero que quería estallar en ese momento de celos.

- Tú sabes cuanto te estimo...

- Si, Haldir – respondió Legolas colocando su mano encima de la del Galadrim, quien al contacto respingó levemente. – No hay mejor amigo que tu…

- Pero no esa así como te quiero... – susurró Haldir

- ¿No?

- No Legolas, no quiero tu amistad, as

- ¿Te ofendí, Haldir? Nunca me perdonaría perderte por culpa de mis problemas…

Legolas se había separado un poco, veía confusión y duda en los ojos de Haldir en ese momento, tal vez Haldir no compartía su perspectiva, pero Legolas ya había entregado su corazón sin proponérselo, sin esperar nada a cambio.

- No es eso, Legolas... Es distinto a una amistad...

- ¿Entonces que mas podría ser si...?

Haldir le tomó de la cintura precipitadamente, decidido a dar ese paso de una vez por todas, el mañana no existía si en cualquier momento podían partir de Lorien, si podía perderle para siempre en brazos de alguien mas.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, lentamente hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos, encerrando la esbelta cintura de Legolas entre sus brazos, sintiendo como las manos de Legolas reposaban en sus hombros. Eran tan cálidos sus labios, Legolas pensó por un momento que Haldir bromeaba, pero el beso ya duraba demasiado, subió sus manos con el fin de liberarse, pero su amigo le estrechaba un poco mas, respondiendo a sus instintos. Y no es que estuviera mal, no es que le fuera desagradable, si hubiera sido en otro momento, tal vez, pero ahora, era demasiado tarde.

_Y los ojos grises se entrecerraron, ¡ese Galadrim se estaba aprovechando de su amistad! ¡Ese Haldir de Lorien ponía las manos en donde no le correspondían! Si lo tuviera en sus manos en ese momento...Pero Galadriel tan cerca…_

- Legolas, hace tiempo que mi corazón aguarda una respuesta tuya, una esperanza, este atrevimiento de mi parte, demuestra una pequeña cantidad de todo lo que mi ser proclama por ti.

- Haldir... Haldir... – decía Legolas tratando de apartarse sin ser demasiado brusco, la amistad de siglos no podía truncarse por un malentendido.

- Dime que tengo una oportunidad, dime que mis sueños pueden cumplirse en un futuro... Legolas... – suplicó Haldir sujetando las manos blancas y delgadas del príncipe

- Haldir, yo... Eres mi amigo y te estimo, no he conocido a elfo tan valiente y dedicado como el guardián de Lorien, el favorito de la Dama Galadriel... Tanto tiempo y yo...

- Legolas... ¿Entonces no compartes mis sentimientos, no soy alguien digno de aspirar a tu mirada?

Los ojos verdes de Haldir se empañaban, pero ninguna lágrima asomaba en ellos, podía verse en la luz de su mirada, que su corazón poco a poco se desmoronaba.

- No puedo Haldir, no puedo por mi corazón ya no me pertenece.

- Entonces no se diga más. – dijo Haldir liberando a Legolas de su agarre. Su rostro era tan frío e impasible como siempre, no demostraba dolor, enojo ni felicidad, imparcial y frío como siempre.

- Haldir.

- No soy digno de tu amor, siento escucharlo.

- Haldir, eres digno del amor mas puro que pueda haber en Arda, pero no soy yo el indicado, no seré yo el dueño de tu corazón.

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Pero no te molestes en darme razones, sé que alguien más tiene ese privilegio, un privilegio del cual no soy digno de gozar. – espetó Haldir profundamente herido.

- No, ¡eso es injusto! Haldir, mi amor es un secreto, pero tu como mi mejor amigo, sabrás adivinarlo, sabrás que yo también sufro por que soy rechazado, por que nunca podré obtener lo que otra persona ya tiene... Yo no... No soy correspondido...

- ¡Ah!

Ahora la tristeza estaba en el corazón de ambos, Legolas había bajado su cabeza, esperando que su amigo le entendiera, que Haldir supiera que si no le correspondía ya caro pagaba, al ser tratado de la misma manera.

- ¿Es él? – preguntó Haldir asombrado por el descubrimiento -¿Pudiste enamorarte de...?

- Sí... – interrumpió Legolas antes de que Haldir pudiera terminar - Y bien sabes, que no soy yo él más feliz de nosotros.

- Legolas... Si tus ojos se fijaran en mí... Si me dieras la oportunidad, todo el mundo lo pondría a tus pies, puesto que no tengo nada, me pertenece todo...

No podía escucharlos bien, pero podía leer en sus labios la conversación, seguirla uniendo las palabras perdidas que alcanzaba a captar, se sintió aliviado al saber que Legolas no correspondía al Galadrim, ¿pero de quien hablaban? ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para rechazar a Legolas? Él seguramente que no.

- Haldir, si hubiera sabido, si no estuviera ya mi corazón entregado...

- ¿Pero ya han ustedes dos...? ¿Pero ya han...? – se alarmó el Galadrim momentáneamente

- No, nada de eso, sabes bien que no podría hacerlo sin intercambiar los votos, pero... pero... mi corazón ya no es mío.

¡Ah!, Eso era un elogio, un gran premio el saber que Legolas era inocente, ¿qué tanto? Esperaba alguna vez averiguarlo, Trancos confiaba en tener oportunidad de pasar una noche con Legolas una vez que Sauron fuera derrotado.

- Entonces compartimos el mismo amor, y la misma pena... Siento mucho nuestra desgracia, pero aun hay esperanza... Consérvala Legolas.

- Igual te digo amigo, si no he podido corresponderte, es por que los Valar no han querido que posea tan magnífico obsequio.

- Tu mas que nadie eres digno de tenerlo, sólo quiero que tu lo tengas, sólo quiero...

Legolas tapo sus labios con su dedo índice.

- No digas mas, sigamos, quiero conocer Lorien por completo, y seguro que le conoces mejor aun que los mas viejos habitantes.

- Aun no, amigo, aun no...

Haldir y Legolas se retiraron, dejando al mortal decidido, en un futuro tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, por ahora se alejaba respirando por que Legolas no había correspondido a los avances de Haldir, podía estar seguro que se valdría de su fuerza si intentaba algo mas, además, el Galadrim era un elfo de honor, alguien que apreciaba bastante sino es que supiera ya de la atracción que sentía por el príncipe.

Y ahora en el presente, no había por que objetivo continuar si el corazón se desangraba poco a poco, Haldir seguía deambulando, ayudando al viajero, protegiendo a los indefensos, sin dar la cara, si aceptar recompensas, Haldir viajaba sin decir ni una palabra, encerrado en sus pensamientos, absorto en sus recuerdos, deseoso de escuchar pronto el llamado del mar. La muerte no había acudido a la cita, pero tal vez, mas tarde, mas temprano, aparecería regalándole su beso y el cariño de su abrazo imperecedero.

FIN

-ooOoo-


End file.
